Puzzle Pirates:Wiki migration
This Wiki migration page was to assist the users who chose to move to alternative wiki hosting to change licenses. Some users expressed concern about moving on the talk page. Three months after the move, the old "moved" notices were taken down, allowing users who wished to continue editing on an independant site to do so. This page is kept for historical reasons. The following users agreed to relicense the edits they made before August 2005 under a Creative Commons license. :"I agree to re-license my edits under the Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 license. I understand that any edits I have made to the Puzzle Pirates Wikicity may in future be used under ether the GFDL, or the CC attribution license." # Ajani 11:45 24 Jul 2005 (Have fun) # Angela (talk) 19:40, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've not really made any significant edits, but I thought I'd kick this off anyway. #Akumu for 12.208.28.122 (A minor Olive Island (Viridian) edit) # Argonaut 21:22, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # atteSmythe 02:14, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) # AySz88 02:28, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Barnie 14:24, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Far Too Jolly Rogers and Eta Island) # Barrister 20:04, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ## 66.92.184.115 00:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Bemis 16:34, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Blinkoing 20:56, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) #Buckley (wrote most of the Silver Dawn Section) # Callistan 05:34, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Clinton 02:08, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Crystallina 21:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # CursedBurger 21:18, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (nyx's scions page, black death page, chain page, some other minor things) # Damienroc 23:40, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) I believe I've made one grammar edit and the history guidelines, so far. # Darkaardvark 15:14, Jul 21 2005 (One small edit to ult lists) # Featherfin 20:26, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ##--217.42.139.77 Featherfin forgot to sign in. # Feegle 14:46, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Not that I've done a whole lot or anything.) # Fiddler 19:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC), (also Fiddler on YPP) ##--71.116.42.236 23:04, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) (also Fiddler) # Greasy 00:20, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC)did some stuff with our flag/island/people pages i think # Guppymomma 20:23, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # HeyGabe 18:14 24 Jul 2005 __ I can't log in becuase it never sends me a password, so someone send the password to urmom111@gmial.com and I'll log in. I don't remember what email I gave this contraption when I first signed up for an account. __ # Homullus 16:30, 21 Jul 2005 # Ihope127 16:04, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) You moved stuff without my permission? Looks like my plan is working after all >:-) # Jacktheblack 12:50, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) # Jenera 23:18, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Karpion 13:49, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC)Edited a couple pages for my flag # Lessah of Midnight 20:51, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (don't recall anything I did specifically but anything I did is cool to move). # Leaddolphin 21:54, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Flag of Valor on Cobalt, maybe other stuff) ## 12.108.161.52 20:49, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) #Lordkalvan for 67.139.231.176 (Beta Island edits and History of Water Sleeps flag, any other edits I might have made fer that matter) # Mercano 00:20, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Narche 15:58, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Nickster 21:20, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Mostly non-copyright spelling and grammar corrections... but I'll sign anyway. # Prosperity 22:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Quiglin 19:41, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Robinson 03:10, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) I sure hope I did this right # Sabata ...i thought i did this already ... # Sig (talk) 1:37, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) I wrote the history section for Olive on Viridian. # Spelunk 01:00, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) One minor edit made # Scupperer 13:38, Jul 2005 (Couple of thingies). # Taconizer 23:46, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ## 68.205.142.152 12:50, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (also Taconizer) # Tibiaking 15:02, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Tyroney 01:37, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Give it away, give it away, give it away now ##66.239.241.162 was me before I remembered to log in my first day. # -Undertow 05:16, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Vistr 21:10, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Yaten (talk) 19:45, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ##12.207.13.152 00:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (also Yaten) # Zava 20:14, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Zebulan 7:28, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Zyborg (talk) 19:49, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Kangy Kangy 15:05, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) #Helystra for 69.153.234.91 (Greeter) #VPeric 19:54, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) (If anyone's still checking this... basicaly, I was on vacation till yesterday ;)) # Zyxt 06:01, 6 July 2006 (UTC) (Mainly for my crew's page)